Dark Magic
Dark Magic (sometimes referred to as Dark Arts) is a power that exists across many of the Sixteen Realms, although originating from the Oni. Abilities * Ritual Magic - Mainly the ability to summon objects/people under certain circumstances through a read spell. ** Resurrection - User can bring back someone from the Departed Realm back from the dead. * Destructive Magic - The ability to destroy things via magic. * Elemental Magic - Manipulation of some elements, including: ** Dark Fire - The ability to hold or shoot Purple Fire from the users' hands. ** Dark Lightning - The ability to hold or shoot Purple Lightning from the users' hands. * Extrasensory Perception - The user can seek information regarding anything whatsoever. * Flight - The user can fly. * Shapeshifting - The user can change form at will. * Spell Casting - The ability for the user to cast spells. * Telekinesis - The user can move things without physically touching them. * Teleportation - The ability to teleport to absolutely anywhere at will. ** Inter-Realm Travel - The user can travel between realms. * Inter-Dimensional Awareness: The ability to sense beyond the user's current realm. Also senses key words such as the user's name. * '''Body Posession: '''Powerful beings are able to transfer their consicousness to other individual's body. Notable Users You may add your own OC's here too... * Oni Through Part/Full Oni Blood * Marissa Atali (pure blooded Oni) * Kina Atali (first human to possess Dark Magic) * Mercedes Victoria Orisan * Yurina Jackson * Phillip Moisson ** Various Moisson Family Members * Wilbert Moisson * Chloe P. Moisson * Jayden Moisson (one off) *Sakura R. Suzuki *Allen Suzuki *Kasumi S. Dyla *Ginaka *Ishma Non Demon Users * Quinnithy T. Gunderson (only uses Inter-Dimensional Awareness, and Ritual Magic, for the Sacrificial Hobo Good-Luck Ritual) * Masters of Darkness (Milo's Adventures) ** Bamos, Knight of Darkness *** Serces, Sorcerer of Shadows * Lord Dragondon * Sith (In the Ninjago vs Star Wars Crossover) * Emperor Palpatine (Through Force) * Darth Vader (Through Force) * Count Dooku (Through Force) * Darth Maul (Through Force) Canonical Users * Clouse * Garmadon (used to banish the Anacondrai Generals to the Cursed Realm and to gain the ability to possess the four Golden Weapons at once). * Lloyd Garmadon (used to banish Garmadon to the Cursed Realm to free the Anacondrai Generals). * Mistaké (full blooded Oni) * Bansha Limitations & Disadvantages Various things rely on depending on the user's ability to use dark magic. These are: * Rituals may need to be heavily relied if the user is inexperienced. ** Some rituals come with a price. ** Some rituals require outside resources, most of which can be rare. ** All require to have a spellbook at hand. ** However, in Imperial Attack, Palpatine and Darth Vader didin't needed to use anything mentioned above to resurrect Grievous, they just simply used the Force. * Destructive Magic is extremely dangerous if not controlled properly. ** Even very experienced users require training to control this properly. * Extrasensory perception can only be mastered by very experienced users. * Flight can only be mastered by experienced users. * Shapeshifting requires the user to be very experienced. ** Shapeshifting can cause pain to the user if inexperienced. ** Shapeshifting can also drain the energy of the user. * Some spells can be memorised easily, whilst others require a spellbook to be at hand. * Telekinesis can go badly if the user is inexperienced * Teleportation can require a lot of effort if the user is not experienced. ** Telportation can cause pain to the user if inexperienced. ** Teleportation can lead the user to the wrong place if inexperienced. ** Teleportation can also drain the energy of the user. * Dark Magic is still dangerous even when the user is very experienced in using it. * If overused, it can leave effects that are irreversible or that are reversible but with a price. ** These effects could be also reversed with the Reversal Time Blade. *** This would depend on the severity of these effects however. * Whilst Dark Magic cannot corrupt a user, it can influence bad choices/actions. * The 'price' can vary from a rare item/object to a sacrifice (death). * If a user attempts to travel to the Departed Realm through Dark Magic, they cannot return. * Inter-Dimensional Awareness can only be used if the user has knowledge of the realm/dimension. * Body Posession can only work if the target is very young or weak. Category:Abilities Category:MasterGarmadon102 Universe Category:AstraStars Universe Category:Quinton1721 Category:Chimadino Universe